Calypso
by Stef with an F
Summary: Was it really the end to Calypso's story once she was realesed? And what of the one who sprung her from her human bonds? An all new story, their story, and the new legends that they inspired. CalypsoRagetti
1. I Release You

Hello all! I would like to thank all of the people who have read and especially those who have reviewed my story. I have read them all, and they mean so much to me. Great days and Blassings and such to you all! Its been about a year, and I've finally escaped real life long enough to revamp and bring a bit more life into this story. I do applogize for the wait, but I'm not making any promises about when my next update will be. I can promise that during late May, and all during June I will have a lot more free time and acesses to all three PotC movies. Perhaps the products of my mini marathon will be fanfiction worthy! Enough of my blabbering, and enjoy the story!

Ragetti found himself not the least bit surprised when Calypso wasn't immediately freed, with the way Barbossa had debauched the lover's phrase. No, he wasn't going to stand for it, love was a gift, love was sacred, love was beyond anything he had ever known. He also knew that finding any other pirate that would be able to describe any of their past relations with the world _lover_, would nearly be impossible, and they hadn't much time left. He would step up to the plate this time, he would break the spell, and set her free, with all the unrequited love he had left in his heart.

It was in the way he tilted himself so humbly closer, enough so she could _just_ feel the warmth his body created. It was how he tipped his head forward with a down cast eye, and brushed his nose tentatively across her course, brown, braided hair. It was in how he eased his pale pink lips steadily closer in toward her ear, and pushed all his heart's longing into his next warm, whispered words. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

He would always remember.


	2. Hidden in the Weather

Hi guys! Because of some positive feed back, I've decided to continue this story further! I'd like constructive critisim, and positive gushing and all. It's so different being the writer here! I don't own anything! Here is the next installment!

Ragetti sat quietly, mostly because Pintel had drunk himself silly and was snoring none too softly right beside him, but also because he had something on his mind. A memory, with as many unanswered questions as there were veins in his body, and normally he prided himself to knowing the answers to questions, he _had_ been to school before his life of piracy. He wasn't one to question either, he didn't question when he had lost his eye, didn't question Boot Strap's punishment, and didn't even give too much fuss over Capn' Barbossa taking back his replacement eye to unleash Calypso. _Calypso_, he thought, she was the source of the sudden changes he'd found in himself. She also was the reason he was sitting on the beach in the first place, as _bad_ weather had been following the Pearl, so much and so persistantly so that even Capn' Barbossa had docked at the nearest port and gave all the men this day off, in order for him to _"escape yer God forsaken, damned ungreateful wailing, ya buncha' scallywags!" _

Funny thing was, the second the Pearl had docked, the wind and rain died down almost instantly, and he began to think of her almost as instantly. He wondered if anyone else would ever remember that he had set her free, if anyone would ever know his name years from now, would he be legend? More importantly, would _she_ remember? He hoped, and prayed she did, as he glanced out at the expansive rosy sun set, and watched the little waves and white foam lap at the beach. Little did he know…..

For far out in the ocean, Calypso stirred the waters and churned the seas with her own restless thinking, remembering actually. She had thought, always, that she would love Davy Jones, as long as they lived, as long as there were waves in her sea, but with the outcome, and crystal clear hindsight, she knew, _knew_ that she truly hadn't, that she wanted a love that brought even _her_ to her knees, that all the of Davy's gentle touches, and deep meaningful promises, paled in comparison to the one who had freed her from her bonds. It had felt as though she was re-born, rejuvenated, really alive, and it wasn't just the well missed freedom talking. She had followed the Pearl for weeks now, always just behind enough not to hurt any man on board, in case she injure _him_. If only she could remember his name, a face, anything! All she could recall, besides a releasing of her pent up magic, was the need in his voice, the warm puff of air across her ear, and the shivers that had ran across her body afterwards. Anything after that was swallowed by the bitter anger and righteous fury, and how she had relished in orchestratingit through the seas, her seas.

She'd find him, she would do anything she wanted now that there weren't any limits. She'd show him her pleasure and make him a legend along side herself, keep them together for as long as she could, this time without the constraints of the Dutchman looming above their union, and consequently, with no interruptions.

She only had to figure out how.


	3. Carried in the When

Just a bit more you guys! Its coming so fast, I can't even pretend to be controlling this story anymore!

It was a crystal clear morning, and the seas were as calm and gentle as any aboard the Black Pearl had ever seen it. The only disturbance was the bickering of Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa in the chambers, over where they were all going to be heading next. Earlier that day, Captain Barbossa had told them all that Calypso must've struck a new fancy somewhere else, as was her nature. She had probably forgotten the Pearl by now, and he had sounded so sure.

Something about his sureness upset Ragetti.

During a rare moment of down time on the ship, Ragetti leaned over the railing and stared into the deep, blue, calm sea. "Found another fancy? Just like that?" he mumbled to himself. He had no clue why the thought was so disconcerting.

"Ragetti! C'mon, Capn' Jack needs us workin' around on the ship, not starin' inta space! You don' wan' us to get kicked offa the ship do ye? Get movin'!"

Pintel's loud yell startled him right up outta his thoughts, as well as his graceful position leaning on the railing as he was. He immediately jumped, and slipped on the wet deck, landing flat on his arse.

"I'm commin', I'm commin'!" He shouted, and with one last look over the railing, pushed himself up, and took to doing what he knew how best.

There was no way he could have felt how the entire sea seemed to pulse once, with recognition of his voice, nor heard the eerie laughter that was carried on the sea breeze.

She had found him.


	4. Simply Pleasured

Tehe three new chapters in two days. This story is just a monster! As always, I love your feed back, I love your comments and all. I don't own anything still! See ya guys next chapter!

Calypso concentrated, hard, on putting herself into her human form, most definitely temporarily, so that he would recognize her. She ached to see the humbleness she had felt from his tone, ached touch the lips that had blown warm breath across her ear, ached to be in control, and feel his submissiveness for all time. She was sure she could make him more than a mere man, and the connotation of his words indicated she would have his immediate consent.

He would know how much she appreciated her release.

Pintel and Ragetti were so involved in hoisting the main sail, that they didn't notice the stares of the other pirates, or the fact that everyone else had stopped working. Everyone but Ragetti, who was taking Pintel's earlier words to heart and trying his best, didn't notice her creeping up to stand just behind him. It took Pintel's stammering and pointing for him to realize all was not well, so he turned around.

And there she was.

Only she was all wet, and her bare feet had left small foot prints all over the deck, and some sea weed was left dangling over the area of the railing he was leaning on moments before. As his gaze traveled up her body he realized with startling clarity that her feet weren't the only things bare. She was naked, in nothing but an indulgent smile that took up nearly her entire beautiful face.

"Boo." She said, her Jamaican accent twisting the word cutely.

All he could do was gape, in awe that she had shown up naked and was talking to him, _only_ him. She was naked, very _beautifully_ naked, and talking to him, not Jack or any other Barbossa or anyone else.

"Uh…uh…hello?" Internally he began cursing himself for the lack of decent conversation as he struggled to keep his gave level with her eyes, very much unlike most there. Her arrival had turned the entire ship into some awkward silent movie, with Calypso and him self the center of everyone's attention. Well, mostly Calypso, because she was naked….

She panned her eyes around the entire crew, giving them all a fierce look, before moving her hands toward the buttons of Ragetti's black jacket, her face sweetening once again as she began busying herself with taking loose the buttons, causing his eye to widen and the watching pirates to gasp as one before hooting and jeering at him, though the cat calls didn't quite register. He was totally limp and compliant with shock, which she seemed to be pleased with, and it wasn't until she had his jacket off of him that he realized she meant to cover herself up with it.

It was when he was helping her pull it on that all hell broke loose and real time was temporarily set back in motion. Captain Barbossa had come out of his quarters to see what all the noise was about, when he happened upon the scene of the human form of Calypso wrapped up in Ragetti's jacket and apparently about to bury her head into his chest.

Personally Barbossa had hoped to God he wouldn't have had the misfortune to have to deal with Calypso in any form as soon as this.

"What in the hell is goin' on here?" He barked.

Ragetti could only gesture weakly to Calypso who was a head shorter than him, and stammer. Thankfully she was much more articulate than he.

"He's the one who set me free, an' I wan' him, Barbossa. Cross me, and I'll make you wish I hadn't brought ya back. Fight me on this, and it'll be the Pearl." Her hand, in contradiction to her cold, steeled words, had moved to caress the side of Ragetti's face while she had been speaking, and unwittingly he began to lean into the gentle caresses, his eye drooping like a dog enjoying a good petting. She giggled, enjoying the power he was unconsciously giving her already, when an obnoxious yet somewhat hesitant voice broke the silence.

"You… you can't juss' take 'em!" Pintel shouted. "Ye don' know him, not like I 'ave. He's… he's me best mate, known him decades now." The tone in his voice contradicted his words though. Why would anyone stay when offered a forever with an ocean goddess?

Calypso turned to glared hard at Pintel, causing him to cower back a tad, but he otherwise held his ground. She had temporally stopped her petting, so Ragetti was finally able to speak.

"You would want me?" He inquired softly.

Instead of words, she gently lifted his eye patch, went on her tip toes with a gentle, if not flirtatious smile, and blew softly into the long empty socket. When she pulled back and he blinked again, it took him a moment before he realized, he could see! Two brilliantly deep blue eyes stared in wonder at the literal goddess in his arms, he didn't notice when they had went around her, and he was further pumped up by the murmurings of the crew. His awe had once again stolen his voice away.

Her very real warm breath on _his_ ear eliminated any chances of this being some crazy dream. "'Tis not de only wonda' I intend to be showin' ya…."

He gulped loudly. This was the first time a woman he didn't ever really have to pay first had expressed such an interest.

"If I go with you, will I be able to ever come back?" He managed to rasp out.

"_If_ you be goin' wit me? I extend to you a chance to be wit _me_ and the first thing you think about is being able to come back?!" Her sweet expression had suddenly become harsh, and the sky began to darken, waves began to lightly toss the boat.

"No no no! I didn' mean it in that sense, my best mates' here," he shot a meaningful glance at Pintel, "my life has been here and I know your offer means more than even my life." He bowed his head to her. "Forgive me."

Her harsh expression then dispersed like the dark clouds that had been gathering in the sky. Davy would never have lowered his pride this far, he would have fought her back tooth and nail until they ended up making angry love where ever they were at the time. This Ragetti was such a refreshing contrast that she decided then to allow him his wish to visit.

"You'd be able to come back, though I doubt you'll ever be wanting to." She had begun caressing him again; this time running her fingers though his thin blonde hair.

He took one last glance at Pintel, who had hastily pasted on a shabby looking smile, and gestured for him to take this chance of his life time.

"I'll go", he breathed "whenever you'll have me."

She turned to Barbossa and the rest of the crew, and he mechanically followed her gaze. He had forgotten anyone was watching….

"He's mine now, so find another to take his place, understood?" At Barbossa's curt nod she was off, disappearing in a pile of crabs and Ragetti with her.

Pintel hid his tears in the crook of his arm, claiming something was in his eye. The rest of the crew went back to their business, gossiping about what a lucky bastard that Ragetti was.


End file.
